One-shots
by Cuutiepaai
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shots I just come up with. please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV.

I just walked in the dojo, and no kim. That's not normal, She is usually the first one who come.

Maybe it's just that I'm early today. '

'Kim! Can you help me with something?'' I heard Rudy, the door opened and there stood Rudy.

''Kim's not here yet?'' He asked. I shook my head. ''well, that's unusual.'' He said and just went in again.

I decided not to worry about it so much, and hurried in the changing room and changed to my Karate Gi.

I was about to go out, but then I thought about Kim again, what about someone hurt her, and did something to her, I hate seeing her in pain, I love her smile, I would do anything to see her smile.

''yo, Jack you there?'' I heard Jerry. ''I'm here'' I said and went out the changing room. ''I called your name like a hundred times, what were you thinking about?'' he said and smirked alittle.

''was it Kim?'' he suggested. ''n-no!'' I said and began to train. ''she's not here yet?'' I asked him. ''nah, I don't think so'' he answered.

I shook my head again, and tried to forget about Kim, but I just couldn't. Just then I heard the door opened, I thought it was Kim, but then I heard ''Salute my friends'' and there goes my hope for that Kim's here. '

'Jack, what's up? You're beating that dummy pretty well.'' Milton asked. I just ignored his question and continued to beat up this Dummy.

''naah don't worry, he's just worried about Kim'' he said and both Milton and Jerry smirked. ''Can you please shut up, I'm trying to train!'' I shouted at them, they both nodded and ran away. I sighed and sat down.

What if she was kidnapped, or ran over by a car or even worst killed?

I shook my head. No, Kim would never let that happen, she is one of the toughest, sweetest, beautiful, kind hearted, scariest and strongest girl I've known.

And she's my best friend, and if anything would happen to her, I would be broken.

But I always hoped to be more than that, I have a crush on her, hell I think I love her. But she don't feel that way about me. Firstly she is too good for me, she could get any guy she wants, and second, she already have a boyfriend, Brad. If he breaks her heart I'll kill that guy, I will seriously rip his head of and feed it to the tigers.

If Kim was my girlfriend, I would treasure her, and treat her like a princess everyday. I would never let her out of my sight, and I would always make her laugh to make her smile.

Just then I heard the door open. ''Hi Jack'' a angelic voice said.

''Kim, where were you I was worried'' I said. ''I was just wandering around town and thinking about stuff'' she said.

She wasn't talking normal, it's was something about her voice that wasn't the same, it wasn't so cheerful as it usually was.

When I looked up I saw her, she was a mess, but still beautiful. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she definitely cried. She tried to hide her face with her hair, but I could see it anyway.

''Hey, Kim are you alright?'' I asked.

''yeah, why shouldn't I be?'' she asked as she ran to the girls' changing room.

''something is definitely happening with Kim, and I'm going to find about what it is.

When Kim was done changing, she hit the dummy, just then Rudy came out. ''Hey, where's Jerry and Milton?'' he asked. '

''Whooo! That was swaag!'' jerry came running in with Milton. ''there you are, Jerry spar with Kim and Jack with Milton.

Milton was beaten almost too fast. But what surprised me was that Jerry flipped Kim, and now she's on her back. YES! I SAID JERRY.

''Whuuuuuut? I beat Kim?'' Jerry said, and then he understood what was happening. ''Whoooo, I beat Kim'' he said and high fived himself.

''Kim are you okey?'' I asked ''Yeah, just alittle tired, I'll just go and call my mom'' she said and ran to her room.

Kim's POV

So embarrassing, Jerry just flipped me, Jack must think I'm so weak. Something terrible just happened, and don't want to remember it. I ran to the changing room and took a shower.

I don't feel like doing anything except taking a shower and go home and eat ice cream. I just can't face anybody now, the truth is that I was home crying my eyes out. I considered being home today and skip training, but then I just needed to punch something.

''Rudy, can I talk to you?'' I called, when I came out of the changing room.

''yeah, of course'' He said and walked in his office, he held the door open for me and smiled. I just walked with my head down all the way to the office.

Jack's POV

''Yeah, I understand. Just go home and relax.'' I heard Rudy say to her.

''Rudy, please don't tell anyone'' she said. ''yes, I promise'' he said and opened the door. I hurried to the dummy and hit it, like nothing happened.

''Bye, get better soon'' He waved, and she waved back. ''thanks'' she says and went out the dojo. ''Hey rudy, what's up with Kim'' Milton asked.

''Ehm...'' he said. ''You can't force me to say it!'' he shouted and ran in his office and locked the door. What a child.

Time skip ''next day at school (still Jack's POV)

I walked in the school and saw Kim, and ran to her. ''Hey, beautiful'' I said ''hi'' she said and opened her locker. usually our coversation goes like this.

''Hey, beautiful'' I say ''Hey, handsome'' Kim says back. ''what's up?'' I ask ''nah, just the schools ceiling'' she says and laughs, and I laugh with her.

''Kim, can you please tell what's wrong?'' I ask her again.

''It's nothing, I tell you!'' she says. And she looks mad - no hurt.

''Kim, I hate seeing you like this, I know you cried yesterday, and I let it go, because I thoguht it wasn't so serious, but you're still like this, so tell me!'' I say, I'm very overprotective, but that's who I am.

''Jack, it's nothing you have to worry about!'' she says and runs away.

She runs to the janitor closet and locks the door, I walked to the door and knocked.

''Kim, please open the door, I'm sorry I yelled, but I'm relly worried about you.'' I said, no answer.

''please'' I pleaded again, and then I heard footsteps, she opened the door and I walked in.

I sat down and she did too.

''so can you please tell me what happened yesterday?'' I asked her.

So I was walking around the mall when I...

Flashback. (Kim's POV)

I was walking around the mall to buy clothes for my next date with Brad, he asked me out to go to this fansy restaurant I never heard about.

''when are you going to break up with her, babe?'' I heard, I just figured it's some patethic guy who's cheating.

''Later, I'm meeting with her later, she think we're going to a fancy restaurant, but I'm taking her to falafel phil, to break up with her.'' a guy says, that voice reminds me so much of-

No, that's not him, I take a little peak, and there he stood with my arch enemy, donna Tobin. I walked up to them. ''Hey, Brad'' I said. When he turned around he was shocked. ''ehm, Kim, this isn't what it looks like'' he said. ''so you're not making up with donna right now?'' I ask.

''okey, maybe it's alittle like it looks, like, but I can explaine'' he says.

''don't even bother, I heard what you said and I don't care, just go and have fun with that bitch!'' I said and right now my tears are streaming down my face.

''baby I-'' He said, but I interrupted him.

''don't'' I said and ran away.

back to present (Jack's POV)

''well that's what happened'' she says, and tears streamed down her face. I wiped away her tears and hugged her.

''don't care about that idiot, if he don't she how amazing you are, he's not worth it.'' I say and hugged her.

''But I thoguht he loved me, I feel so stupid.'' she says ''why would anybody like this?'' she says and gestured to herself.

''Kim, look at me'' I say, but she just wouldn't. ''kim please look at me'' I said again and finally she looked up. Her doe brown eyes were red with tear stains on her face.

''don't ever say that again, Kim you're the most beautiful, strongest and kind hearted girl I know, and that's why I love you'' I said it, she immedietly looked up.

''you love me?'' she asked. and I nodded.

''but Jack, you could have any girl you want and-''

''and I want you'' I said and leaned in, surpringly she leaned in too. When our lips met it was like magic, I coudn't describe it.

I bit her lip to ask for entrance and she immiedly granted it.

we made up for a couple of minutes, when she pulled away.

''I love you too, Jack'' she said and smiled. I kised her lips once more and heard the bell, it's break now.

I stood up and was about to open the door, when Kim held me back. ''Where are you going.'' she ask

''no, just going to find that damn boy who hurt you, and hurt him real bad.'' He said.

''no, it's okey'' she says and smiled. ''no it's not okey, she hurt my girl'' I said and went out, with kim behind me, holding my hand.

No one's POV.

''Hey Milton, see'' Jerry said poiting at Kim and Jack. ''they are holding hand, does it mean, they're together now?'' Milton said.

''probably'' Garce said.

''Yo Brad'' Jack said, just when turned around, Jacks fist was halfway from hitting Brad. When he finally hit Brad, he was on the ground, in pain.

''Never hurt Kim again!'' He said and walked away with Kim By his side.

Well that was the first one-shot! What do ya think? was it good, was it bad? I'm origaøøy from Norway, so my english isn't that good, so if it is anything I can do tell me, and if you have any request on what should be my next theme, tell me. I had a user before, but I don't remember the password. My username was Cuutiepai, I just added a ''a'' soo... Thank you for reading


	2. Kim's History

**So, from this chapter and the next, Kim and Jack will be a couple. That's because it's so hard thinking a diffrent way to gett hem together every chapter. So here goes..**

**Kim's history**

Kim's POV

I was by my locker when I smelled cake. I closed my locker and followed the dreamy smell.

There it was a chocolate cake. ''Happy Birthday, Kimmy'' Jack, my boyfriend says.

Yes it is my birthday, but I never thought it was a special day. ''Jack, you know I don't celebrate my birthday.'' I said to him.

''so? It doesn't mean I can't celebrate it, because to me it means very much'' He says.

I give him a question look, why would my birthday mean so much to him, yeah I'm his girlfriend and everything, but he don't need to take my birthday so seriously.

''That's because you were born today, for 17 years ago, and if your mom never gave birth to you, I would never meet the love of my life'' he says ''It's you by the way'' he says and gives my a kiss on the cheek.

He is so cute, he really means much to me, he just makes my day.

''thank you, Jack. No one has ever said something that nice to me before'' I said to him before I gave him a long kis son his lips.

I swear everytime I kiss him, it feels perfect, like the very first time we kiss.

''so tell me why you don't celebrate your birthday'' Jack asked me, or demanded.

''well, I never told you why I don't have a mom.'' I started. ''My mom never died, I lied to you, because I was so ashamed of what happened'' I said.

''Kimmy, it can't be that bad!'' He said.

''My mom and dad never expected me, because my mom was drunk when she had it with my dad, and they forgot protection.'' I breathed, jack saw how hard it was to tell this story, so he held my hand. ''she always hated me, she would always say that I don't mean anything to her, and that I was a mistake.'' I continued.

''and do you nkow what she said to me before she left?'' I asked him, I already had tears in my eyes. He just nodded and waited till I continued.

''she said that she hoped I dies in a terrible accident, that she should never had give birth to me, and she hit my almost everyday before she left'' I said and he looked very shocked.

''My dad would always be there for me, but I was really hurt by what she said, I remember how much she hated me. And that's when I began thinking.'' I said.

I hesitated before I continued. ''Kim…''Jack whispered and hugged me.

''Maybe if I weren't here mom would be happy, I tried to kill my self twice.'' I said. He gasped.

''but my dad or my sister were there'' I said.

I was full on crying now, it's no stopping my tears now. I never talked about this, and Jack is the one of the few who have heard this, the only one who knows this story is my dad, sister and Jack.

''Kim, I never knew, I'm sorry I asked'' he said, I knew he felt guilty I knew that face. It's the face I never sa won mom's face.

''No, it's okey. It's really feels good telling this to someone else.'' I said and smiled.

Jack's POV

Wow, I'm shocked. And I really mean it, I am really shocked.

I never knew Kim had it so hard. ''Kim, don't listen to your mom. You being alive is one of the best things that ever happened to me. And if you ever die or suddenly vanish, I wouldn't know what to do.

I would never be myself again. Kim, You Are My Life!'' I said, and by now Kim was crying and she was shocked. ''never, and I mean NEVER, try to kill yourself again.'' I continued ''you know, you jump I jump. And if you die, I die'' I said and hugged her.

We pulled apart and looked at eachothers eyes, before slowly leaning in and when my lips touched hers, it feels like fireworks. This ends up in a full make up session.

''thank Jack, you really know what to say. And I love you'' she said and pecked my lips.

''love you too, Kimmy'' I said and hugged her.

''ehh, kim?'' I said. ''yes Jack?'' she answered

''we have been in this classroom like forever now, maybe we should go?'' I asked her. ''what? Have we been her all the time, I didn't realise that'' she said and laughed.

''If I get detention, I'll kill you!'' she said and headed out

Yes! My Kim is back, and she is till scary.


End file.
